Fish Quest
by Hadican
Summary: His mission is super important! Okay, he's just really trying to catch a fish, but it's important to him! Happy searches for a rare fish and high jinks ensue. One Shot


**Author's Note:** Because I need to repent for what I did to Happy in my first Fairy Tail fan fiction and implying terrible things in the second, so here is some lighthearted adventure for him. Also +10 if you can figure out who I'm referencing with one of the side characters names. The points are useless, but hey. Points.

Finally, fan fiction drinking game, take a shot every time you read the word fish or dimensional/dimension. Drink responsibly folks and if you're under the age drink something nonalcoholic.

On second thought don't really do that, 'cause I checked and those words appear a lot. Like, a lot a lot, over fifty.

* * *

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy," Happy hummed softly as he walked through the guild. His charcoal eyes scanned everywhere for his current meal plan. It was called the dimensional shifting fish. A fish that could apparently travel between dimensions, and even if it had a cool title Happy still wanted to see what it tasted like. The blue kitten had read about it for the past couple of months and he hoped it would taste much better than the winged fish had.

At first nothing, but now he could sense it. Yes! Either that or the desire for it had caused him to start hallucinating about it. He hoped for the former rather than the latter.

"Happy what are you doing?" Lucy asked, noticing the Exceed looking everywhere for something. His ears twitched and he beamed up at her.

"Looking for the dimensional shifting fish! My fish senses are telling me that it is close!"

"Huh?"

"I must press on Lucy! I'll see you later!" he said and waved at the celestial mage. "Tell Natsu that I'll be back at sunset if I can't find it!"

With that two white wings sprouted from his back and he took flight.

Magnolia was bustling with life as townsfolk went about their daily business that day. As he flew the Exceed couldn't help but dream about what the fish might taste like. Surely it would be better than the winged one.

"I'll see you later mom!" a voice suddenly called from inside one of the houses, and the door Happy was currently flying in front of swung open, catching the day dreaming cat by surprise.

"Oof!" he yelped as his face collided with the wooden door and he fell to the ground.

"Whoa, sorry about that," a young voice said, and he felt himself being lifted up and dusted off. "What'cha doing little guy?"

"I'm on a mission!" he said, pumping his paw up into the air excitedly as he retook flight.

"Huh? A mission? What kind of mission?"

"To find the dimensional shifting fish!"

"Oh, you fell for the hoax too?" he questioned, and Happy felt his heart begin to sink. It had all been a hoax? But...his fish senses, could they be wrong? His ears perked up and he shook his head.

"I definitely sensed it!" he attested as determination shone in his charcoal eyes.

"Whoa, really? Like winged cat senses?" the kid asked, and he nodded his head. That sounded like a pretty spiffy descriptor. "Oh hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Happy!"

"It's nice to meet you Happy. My name is Fuel," the dark haired kid said. "Hey, do you mind if I tag along with you on your mission? I don't really have much going on today."

"Hm...well, it is a super important mission...but sure!" an extra set of eyes would be good to have around.

* * *

Five hours passed without any clues and both of them where becoming disheartened. It was at this time that Happy truly began to think that there was no such thing as the dimensional shifting fish.

"Do you really think this dimensional fish...thing, actually exists?" Fuel asked from his perch on a bench. Happy opened his mouth to reply when a shadow fell over the two of them.

"Did you say...dimensional shifting fish?" Both sat there and blinked at the man who looked like a frazzled scientist. The man had shaggy brown hair and thick coke-bottle glasses. All and all he looked like a true mad scientist and that was kind of unnerving.

"Would you look at the time..." Fuel said, as both Happy and him slowly got up before the two made a mad dash away from the disheveled man.

"Wait! I swear I'm not nuts!" he called out to the two and they slowed to a stop.

"You think we should trust him?" Fuel asked Happy as the blue kitten put a paw on his chin. He really wanted to get a taste of that fish, and this man might actually know something.

"Aye!" Fuel still looked skeptical, but followed Happy back to the lab coat wearing man. The man perked up upon their arrival.

"Good! Good! You want to get the dimensional shifting fish, right? Well I do too! I even have an invention right here that I've been using to track it!" he said and rustled through his pockets to find it. The device fit into the palm of the man's hand, and had a small screen on the front with an antenna sticking up from the top. He clicked a button on the side and the tiny machine began to beep. "It works on magical energy and I've managed to sync it up with the fish's wavelength."

"Whoa, how'd you manage that?" Fuel asked, and Happy looked utterly starry eyed. That small box would allow him to finally capture and ultimately eat the thing he had been questing for!

"It's...it's a long story," he said, his voice suggested that he was no longer with them. A awkward silence persisted before he suddenly snapped back to his senses. "Anyway, will you use this to locate the dimensional shifting fish I've been searching for?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed wholeheartedly, mouth watering.

"I have a question," Fuel stopped him to make sure he had heard right. Not that he was going to judge this guy, but it was kind of strange to be spending so much time searching for a single fish that may or may not exist. Didn't seem like a lucrative business... " So have you spent your whole life researching this fish?"

"No. Just since it appeared two months ago. I've been doing tireless research since. I haven't even been able to attend my job full time because of it."

"How have you paid your bills these past few months...?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Please don't tell my wife..."

* * *

After being sent off with the device the duo still had not gotten a strong reading from it. This whole endeavor had begun to prove fruitless and Happy began to feel disappointment weigh on him heavily. It was almost sunset too...

It was around the time the Exceed was going to call it quits that the device began to beep wildly.

"Huh?!" Happy yelped, almost dropping the vibrating device onto the ground in shock. "Whoa! I think it's picking something up!"

"Lemme see," Fuel said, and the Exceed brought the device to a level that the brunette could see. "Sure enough...it should be-"

"There!" Happy yowled, completely excited. There, in all of its glory was what could only be the dimensional shifting fish. If the portal it had just slipped out of was any indication. It hovered in the air as if it were in water rather than dry air before heading down a back alley.

Without another word the blue Exceed took off after the fish. Fuel blinked a few times before he followed after the overly excited cat.

And thus began the chase of all chases. To put it mildly the dimensional shifting fish was quite the expert at avoiding others, what with the ability to shift between dimensions, but the two persisted in their tireless chase. Even into the wee hours of twilight.

Happy could not bring himself to give up. Even if his wings were tired and his lungs were achy. Fuel wasn't fairing much better. The boy was on his hands and knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is harder than it looks," he puffed, and Happy nodded in agreement.

"Aye..." he breathed.

Just then the sneaky little thing appeared before them, as if it had forgotten that they had been chasing it all over Magnolia, and the best part was that its back was turned to them.

Slowly. If he could just be slow than the fish would be his!

He leaped towards it, his paws latching onto it and finally, finally he'd be able to get a tas- The fish flipped around and smacked Happy's paws with its tail. The blue Exceed's grip loosened and the fish was free once more!

Just then a net appeared and scooped up the fish directly in front of them.

"Got you!" the scientist from before cheered, but his glee was short lived as he forgot to close the net. The dimensional fish took the opportunity to casually escape, but Happy had been keeping a watchful eye on the delicacy.

"I've got you fishy!" Happy cried, and tackled it onto the ground. It wriggled around in attempts to escape.

"Great! Now we have to get it-"

CHOMP!

"Mmmm!" Happy purred as he took a bite out of the fish. Oh wow, it did taste really good! The euphoria slowly evaporated and the kitten opened his charcoal eyes slowly to see the scientist gapping at him and Fuel who looked like he was about laugh.

"But I...I..." the scientist babbled and Fuel patted him on the back.

"Don't worry," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "There are plenty of other fish."

Suddenly the dimensional shifting fish began to glow and it separated into two individual fish with one being slightly smaller. Both lacked the bite marks from Happy's teeth.

"I...I don't believe this," the scientist said, and grabbed a hold of one of them to examine it.

"Does this mean it can never die?"

"I can have unlimited fish?"

"Maybe so...I'll take this one for research and you little blue cat can have that one," the scientist said, the smaller one within his grasp, and Happy couldn't argue with that. Grabbing a hold of the fish he took another bite and just as before it began to glow. A second fish appeared.

"Oh wow! Now Fuel can have his very own dimensional shifting fish!"

"Er...okay, sure," the boy said and grabbed a hold of the wriggling fish. "I can keep it in a tank or something...unless it shifts dimensions on me."

"You can always get a fish tank that resists magical properties," the scientist noted. He should probably look into that. Happy took another bite of his fish and another appeared.

"Do you think that there is a limit to how many times it can do that?" Fuel asked. It wouldn't be good to get overrun by hundreds and hundreds of fish.

"Dear lord, I hope so..."

* * *

After saying good bye to the weird scientist guy and Fuel, Happy made his way up to the entrance to Fairy Tail. There had been a few close calls with the fish on his way here, but he managed to keep a hold of it the whole time.

"I'm back!" he called and made sure he still had a good grip on the fish. It would be a shame to lose it after he walked all this way.

"There you are!" several members all looked towards Happy and he froze in place. Huh? What was up with everyone?

"Happy, everyone has been looking everywhere for you, it's way past sundown," Lucy said, relieved to see her guild mate unharmed. "Wait...you actually caught it?"

"Mm-hm!" he purred and he held up the fish before he took another bite. Once more the fish separated into two.

"There you are, Happy," Natsu called from the entrance to the guild a grin on his face. It appeared as if he had been out, probably trying to locate his Exceed companion.

"Look Natsu!" Happy crowed happily, holding up the fish. He took a bite and just as all the other times a second fish appeared.

"What the hell? That's cool!"

"Uh, will it continue to do that?" Lucy asked and Happy shrugged. Once more the cat's grip slipped and he watched in horror as the creature began to shift dimensions again.

"No, wait fishy!" he cawed, giving chase. "Natsu, Lucy! Help meee!"

"Haha, c'mere you freaky fish thing!" Natsu cheered before he looked towards Lucy. "C'mon, that fish isn't gonna catch itself!"

"Well I- Natsu wai-eep!" the Celestial mage cut off as she too was dragged into the whole debacle, quite literally.

"Fiiiishyyyy!" could be heard shouted across the whole town. Fuel peered out of his window before a grin worked its way across his face and just shook his head.

* * *

End


End file.
